


Anew

by Butsinceimetyou



Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [36]
Category: Glee
Genre: Language, M/M, Mentions of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butsinceimetyou/pseuds/Butsinceimetyou
Summary: anon on tumblr requested: can you write an s5-s6 au where blaine didn't propose in and is now in chicago for college and seb happens to also go there and he needs a date for brittana wedding?-They meet again at a party.The last time Sebastian saw Blaine Anderson was when the other boy was running from the Dalton campus, clad in some ridiculously adorable homemade superhero costume that was just so perfectly Blaine as he stole back the trophy that was rightfully his to begin with.The last time Blaine had seen Sebastian Smythe was when he barely glanced back that very same day, catching sight of the boy with swooped back brown hair, overwhelmed with confusion by Sebastian’s face twisted up into something that could only be akin to sadness.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Tumblr Seblaine Prompts [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1901866
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	Anew

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't weave the Chicago aspect in as much as I should have, but I hope you still like it! Also, sorry for the bad title. I cannot write titles for the life of me.

They meet again at a party.

The last time Sebastian saw Blaine Anderson was when the other boy was running from the Dalton campus, clad in some ridiculously adorable homemade superhero costume that was just so perfectly Blaine as he stole back the trophy that was rightfully his to begin with.

The last time Blaine had seen Sebastian Smythe was when he barely glanced back that very same day, catching sight of the boy with swooped back brown hair, overwhelmed with confusion by Sebastian’s face twisted up into something that could only be akin to sadness.

They finished their senior years separately. Sebastian was too scared to reach out (though he would never admit it), too fearful of rejection from the boy he had hurt so much. While Blaine was unsure how to build a bridge that had burned so long before.

But it seems the world has other plans, thrusting the two boys back together, with a splash of cold beer and a series of stuttered apologies.

“Jesus, fuck,” Sebastian groans, the feeling of someone clobbering into him followed by cold beer dripping down his lower back causing him to let out a series of expletives at whoever the poor soul is stumbling over a weak, “So, sorry,” from behind him.

He didn’t want to come to this party in the first place, his new roommate, Eric something-or-other having dragged him to the frat with an annoyingly perky, “It’ll be fun! First college party! Woo!” or something equally ridiculous and irritatingly along those lines.

The only reason he agreed was that he figured he could get drunk and maybe end the night with a good orgasm with a faceless stranger instead of spending his last weekend before classes start holed up in his dorm watching re-runs of _Buffy_ alone.

But instead, he’s soaked through his shirt, his jeans, and right down to his briefs in beer before he can even finish his own red solo cup and not a single hot guy has offered to suck his dick. It’s safe to say, Sebastian’s perfectly pissed.

“What the actual fuck—” He scowls, standing tall as he turns around, fully prepared to give whoever it was that decided to dump their shitty keg beer down his pants a piece of his mind.

Except not only are the honey gold irises he meets completely filled will remorse, their owner’s lips spilling out hushed apologies over and over, but they are the very hazel eyes that have haunted his restless nights for over two years now.

“Blaine?” Sebastian pauses, immediately softening in his stance, shoulders falling and eyes wide with surprise when he realizes just who he is facing. Although, he isn’t quite the Blaine Sebastian remembers. His curls are loose and gel-free and there isn’t a bow tie in sight, but he looks even more gorgeous than ever clad in a tight black polo and fitted dark wash jeans.

If he weren’t sticky and shivering in stale beer, Sebastian might have grabbed the other boy right then and kissed his strawberry pink lips.

Blaine looks just as shocked to see him, stuttering out a quiet and questioning, “Sebastian?” with a smile creeping across his face. But then he eyes the large splotch on Sebastian’s side, frowning deeply and shaking his head, “Your shirt. Dammit, I’m so sorry,” He says hurriedly for the tenth time before looking around and tapping the arm of a passing girl, “Excuse me, do you know where the bathroom is?”

She gives Blaine a terse glare, replying, “Upstairs, to the left,” with a roll of her eyes before walking away.

Sebastian’s even more stunned with wonder as Blaine Anderson, who he hasn’t seen in months, nearly a year, grabs him by the hand and leads him up the stairs into the surprisingly empty but still horribly cramped bathroom before shutting the door.

Blaine forces Sebastian to sit on the toilet seat lid before hurrying around under the sink, digging out towels, and handing one to the taller boy, “God, I can’t believe I did that. I really am sorry,” He says, again, but all Sebastian can think about is how gold Blaine’s eyes are.

“How is that humanly possible?” He mumbles because eyes aren’t supposed to be gold, are they? Have they always been that gold? He would have remembered.

Blaine furrows his brow in confusion, slipping his hands into his jeans pockets and leaning back against the closed door, “What?”

“Oh, uh, nothing,” Sebastian shakes his head. He had forgotten just how much of an effect this guy could have on him. He clears his throat, “Listen, it’s okay. I don’t even like this shirt that much,” Sebastian shrugs, putting on an easy smirk as he slips out of his grey t-shirt, those same gold eyes widening once more before averting their gaze.

“Still, uh, I should have been paying attention,” Blaine huffs, running a hand through his curls, “First college party has me a little overwhelmed, I guess. I didn’t even want to come to this thing—my roommate made me.”

“Mine, too,” Sebastian chuckles, licking his lips and shaking his head, “Some nonsense about how important the first party of the year is or something.”

“That’s exactly what mine said, too,” Blaine laughs softly, crossing his arms loosely over his chest and smiling down at the floor as they fall into a brief silence.

“I didn’t know you were going to Northwestern,” Sebastian says finally, stretching his arm to run one of the towels along his lower back, wiping up what beer he can, “I figured you’d be in New York or, hell, LA, even.”

“New York was the original plan, but uh,” Blaine shakes his head, looking up and meeting Sebastian’s eyes, “It was more Kurt’s plan than anything,” he sighs, tightening his arms around himself, “I thought about LA but my brother lives out there, and that would have been a lot to deal with,” He chuckles.

Sebastian grins, “Ah, I remember you telling me about Cooper,” Blaine once told him about his consistently absent, self-absorbed older brother. There are also a few things Sebastian could say about Kurt, but after so much time apart, he doesn’t want to start spitting poison about Blaine’s ex-boyfriend—that might just scare him off.

He never imagined a second chance like this, or at least, Sebastian hopes that’s what this is.

“So, you aren’t performing then?” Sebastian asks, tossing the towel over the side of the bathtub once most of the beer is mopped up. He can still feel it in his pants, but there isn’t much to be done about that. He will have to head back to his dorm early and change if he doesn’t want to sit in the stuff all night.

Blaine shrugs, smiling softly, “I love performing, but I wanted to try something different.”

“And what’s that?” He asks curiously. Sebastian remembers clearly how spectacular of a performer Blaine always was; it’s surprising he would choose a different path. But he also knows the shorter man has talented oozing from every inch of him. No matter what field he wanted to go into, he’ll take it by storm.

“Journalism, actually. I’ve always liked writing, and I helped with the school paper at McKinley,” He shrugs, “Thought I could give it a try. Worst case, I change majors.”

Sebastian grins, because what are the odds, “That’s my major, too,” which earns a similar smile from Blaine.

“Really?” And he’s obviously a bit surprised, but Sebastian is relieved that through the surprise, Blaine seems happy about it, too, “I figured you’d be pre-law or something.”

“Ah, you would think with my genius argumentative skills,” Sebastian laughs softly, grabbing his shirt and twisting out some of the beer over the sink, “but then I would be giving in to what my father wants, and I simply can’t have that.”

Blaine hums, nodding with understanding. Sebastian remembers telling Blaine about the elder Smythe, how he would speak of his father back when they were still friends in junior year of high school. He never had kind words for the man, and it seems Blaine remembers that, too, “and what do _you_ want?”

Sebastian smirks, perfectly blunt as he admits, “to defy my father.”

Blaine laughs outright at that because that is such a Sebastian thing to do—pick a major just to upset his old man, “I suppose that’s fair.”

Sebastian grins, standing up and slipping his still sticky, but slightly less damp t-shirt back on, shuddering as the fabric sticks to his skin before slipping his hands into his jeans pockets and looking at Blaine.

“Listen, uh, not that I don’t love sitting here smelling like beer in some stranger’s upstairs bathroom but,” He pauses, chewing on the inside of his cheek as he meets Blaine’s patient face, “do you wanna get out of here?” He asks carefully, a batch of nerves climbing up his neck.

Sebastian doesn’t miss the way Blaine freezes, an inevitable rejection on the tip of his tongue, but he cuts him off before Blaine can even begin, “I don’t mean like _that_. I just kind of need a change of clothes, and before my roommate dragged me to this ridiculous party, I had planned on having a _Buffy_ marathon in my dorm, if you want to join?’

Blaine smiles slowly, “ _You_ watch _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_?”

Sebastian licks his lips, digging his hands further into his pockets, “So, what? She kicks ass.”

Blaine chuckles and nods, “Yeah, she does,” before pausing, biting his lip as he mulls the offer over, “Okay…yeah, I’d love to.”

* * *

Sebastian leads Blaine to his dorm, the walk back fairly short and just enough time for them to relay what each of them has been up to since they last saw each other.

Sebastian doesn’t miss how nonchalant Blaine is when he mentions Kurt and their break up, how Kurt cheated on him with some NYADA guy named Adam, how it hadn’t been the first time. It gives him some hope knowing that Blaine obviously isn’t hung up on the guy. It also makes him hate Kurt Hummel more than he already had.

“I miss those guys,” Blaine hums from behind as Sebastian fishes out his keys after he finishes up a story about the Warblers’ final performance at graduation back in the spring.

“Me, too,” He grins over his shoulder before moving to unlock the door, “They can be a little wild, but those guys became my best friends. Nick and Jeff, especially.”

He opens the door, stepping aside so Blaine can enter first before following him and shutting the door behind him. Sebastian is suddenly thankful that he managed to get everything unpacked and organized the day before, because he doesn’t miss how Blaine’s gaze travels over his side of the room, the look of curiosity as he looks at Sebastian’s posters and reads the titles on his small bookshelf.

Blaine startles when Sebastian clears his throat, cheeks blushing red when he turns around, “I’m gonna go hop in the shower really fast if that’s okay?” Sebastian asks, gesturing to his still sticky clothes.

“Yeah, of course,” Blaine nods, moving to sit on the edge of Sebastian’s made up bed, “Not like I’d make you sit here covered in beer all night—especially since it’s my fault,” He adds with a self-deprecating laugh.

“It was an accident,” Sebastian smirks before pointing to the small mini-fridge and microwave that is settled under the window, “There’s sodas and water in the fridge and popcorn in the basket on top of the microwave if you want anything.”

“Cool,” Blaine says, plainly, and Sebastian hopes the other boy isn’t regretting this. They're just going to watch TV, nothing nefarious, although Blaine has every reason not to trust Sebastian after how their first try at friendship ended. And he likes to think this night has been going well so far.

But when he turns around from digging through his dresser for a clean pair of briefs, a crewneck, and some sweats, he finds his worries for naught, as Blaine unwraps a packet of popcorn and puts it in the microwave.

“The TV remote should be on my nightstand,” He smiles hesitantly before leaving the room to shower, hoping Blaine is still there when he gets back. He hasn’t felt this nervous since he apologized to Blaine at the Lima Bean a few years back. It seems Blaine Anderson just has a way of crawling under his skin.

He makes the shower quick, hopping in just long enough to wash away the beer (and his nerves) before slipping back out and toweling off so he can put on his sweatshirt and sweatpants.

Back in his room, he finds Blaine sitting against the headboard of his bed, shoes kicked off and legs stretched out. He has the TV remote in one hand, the bowl of fresh popcorn is on his lap, and Hulu is already queued up, “I added extra butter—I hope that’s okay,” Blaine smiles, eyes shifting from the TV to Sebastian and his shaggy wet hair.

He doesn’t miss the way Blaine pauses at the sight of him, smile dropping and cheeks tinting pink as hazel eyes drink him in. The lightest flutter of nerves stirs back up in Sebastian’s stomach, a silent hope that maybe Blaine is interested in him, too. He always thought the other boy might have been, but Kurt had been in the way. Maybe this time will be his chance.

Blaine clears his throat, the smile returning to his face as he scoots over to one side of Sebastian’s twin XL bed, “Are you going to join me or what? These vampires wait for no one,” He laughs lightly.

Sebastian rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming,” He smirks, shuffling over to the bed and taking a seat beside Blaine, just a sliver of space between them as Blaine presses play on the remote.

* * *

When Blaine wakes the next morning, it is not in his own bed, not even his own dorm room, but instead curled up against his high school crush—his ex-best friend, the boy he had been missing for close to two years now.

But Sebastian is still asleep, his eyelashes fanned out on his cheeks, his lips slightly ajar as he breathes heavily into the back of Blaine’s neck. The arms wrapped around Blaine are warm and strong, and part of him just wants to close his eyes and drift back to sleep, to let himself have this moment with the boy who, especially after last night, he definitely _still_ has a crush on.

While they hadn’t done anything beyond platonic through the night, watching _Buffy_ well into dawn, munching on popcorn, and laughing together at some of the more ridiculous scenes, Blaine found himself feeling more at ease and altogether joyful than he had in a long time. Going by the grin on the taller’s face, Sebastian had to have felt similarly.

But there was never any indication, not to Blaine at least, that Sebastian liked him as more than a friend. Their sleeping bodies apparently had other ideas, but he also knows that he has a tendency to cuddle anyone and everyone he sleeps beside, and who is to say Sebastian isn’t the same way.

If he lets himself stay here, and Sebastian wakes up and god forbid, jumps away from him when he realizes their position, Blaine isn’t sure he could take it.

So, carefully and quietly, Blaine extracts himself from Sebastian’s arms, climbing out of the bed and grabbing his shoes, only taking one quick glance at Sebastian’s sleeping form before slipping out of the room before the other boy can wake to head back to his own dorm, feeling like nothing but a coward.

* * *

When Sebastian wakes alone without even a note left behind, the crushing feeling that hammers at his heart are parallel to how he felt the moment after he threw that slushie.

* * *

“Hey, stranger,” A familiar voice startles Blaine from his reverie, looking up to find Sebastian sliding into the seat just to his left. The taller boy looks more akin to the Sebastian he used to know than he did on Saturday, no beer stains or bed head, no gorgeously wet shower-fresh hair, or a too-large hoodie. Instead, his hair is perfectly swooped back, his striped rugby shirt wrinkle-free (and the collar is _not_ popped, a trend Blaine is happy to see Sebastian gave up on), and his smile as perfect as ever.

But just between Sebastian’s cool, sea-green eyes is a small furrow to his brow as he fully settles down in his chair, pulling his laptop and a notebook out of his bag before turning his attention fully back to Blaine.

“You left Sunday,” He says, a bit of an accusation evident in his voice, and Blaine can’t help the way his stomach drops.

He clears his throat, looking down at where both of his hands are clasped around his warm Starbucks cup atop of his desk, “Oh, uh, had some errands to run and I didn’t want to be wake you,” He says in a rush, slowly raising his eyes back to the other boy. It’s a pathetic excuse but he doesn’t really feel like saying _I was worried you would freak out if you woke up to us sleeping together._

Sebastian nods, smiling lightly and tipping his chin, “You could have left your number or something…unless it’s the same?”

“It’s still the same,” Blaine looks back down at the desk in front of him. He sighs softly, “I, uh, I figured you still had it.” Which isn’t necessarily true. He honestly assumed Sebastian had deleted his number long ago, that last night could be left in the past as a fun start to the school year.

He hadn’t really thought about them having the same major; therefore, the same classes.

“Hmm, I do,” Sebastian nods, a weird twist to his lips as if he is holding back a smile, or maybe a grimace. Blaine isn’t sure, “Just wasn’t sure if you’d want me to use it,” This time he smirks, chuckling softly, “You know since you left.”

“You can use it,” Blaine nodding his head, eyes a bit wide, “I mean, of course, you can.”

Sebastian raises a brow, nodding softly, “Good. Cool, uh, I will then.”

“Good,” Blaine nods, too, taking a sip of his latte and smiling lightly, “And I’m sorry for leaving Sunday…I didn’t actually have any errands,” He confesses, swallowing hard.

The admission makes Sebastian frown, “Why did you leave then?”

Blaine chews on the inside of his cheek, mulling over what he wants to say, “I kind of panicked, actually,” He groans, running a hand through his curls, “I panicked because I slept in your bed.”

The frown slips away from Sebastian’s lips as he laughs, shaking his head, “You’ve slept in Tina’s bed, too, haven’t you?” Blaine nods, “and as much as she wanted it to be more than a sleepover, it never was, was it?”

Blaine pauses because there is his confirmation—Sebastian doesn’t return his feelings, not yet at least. He smiles wryly, “Right.”

Sebastian shrugs, sitting back in his seat, “So, no big deal.”

“Yeah, no big deal.”

* * *

They hang out all the time after that. They get coffee before or after class, have weekly study sessions together, go to the movies and restaurants and concerts. They visit the Bean and all of the other touristy adventures Chicago has to offer, and they have more late-night _Buffy_ marathons, but when Blaine wakes in the morning he doesn’t leave. He just ignores the ache in his chest telling him he wants this to be more—and on the other side of the bed, Sebastian does the same.

They become closer friends than they ever were before.

And there are never any talks of it being more than that. Friends. _Best_ friends. But just that.

Blaine never tells Sebastian how he feels, and Sebastian pretends his continual flirting is just a part of his personality.

* * *

Winter break comes and they drive home together, the four-hour car ride easy as they talk as they always do, about classes and parties and papers and _guys._

Because Blaine doesn’t like Sebastian that way, so Sebastian still hooks up with random men.

Because Sebastian doesn’t like Blaine that way, so Blaine goes on the occasional date.

And they talk about them—the guys. The guys they don’t actually like.

“So, how was your date?” Sebastian asks as he pulls out onto the expressway, returning to the road for their journey home after a quick stop for lunch, “Jason, Jordon, wait, no. John, was it?”

“Jeremy,” Blaine sighs, rolling his eyes and shrugging as he looks out the passenger seat window, “And it was fine, I guess. I don’t know if I’ll go out with him again.”

“Hmm, not a good lay then?” Sebastian smirks, barely glancing at Blaine before returning his eyes to the road.

Blaine scowls, “I wouldn’t know,” He chuckles, shaking his head, “He just…I don’t know. I think I’m destined to be single forever.”

“No, you’re not,” Sebastian laughs, “You’ll find somebody, don’t be so dramatic,” He teases.

“I definitely am. Eternally cursed to be in love with guys who don’t want me,” Blaine grumbles.

Sebastian furrows his brow—hadn’t Blaine said when they reconnected that he was over Kurt? “Wait, who…Kurt?”

Blaine splutters, pointedly looking out the window and crossing his arms, “Uh…no, I mean…yeah, Kurt.”

“Right,” Sebastian sighs, lips forming into a firm line. He didn’t entirely believe Blaine, but even if there is some mystery guy his friend is all hung up on, he knows at least that it isn’t him. If Blaine liked Sebastian, he would have said something by now.

Blaine turns his head away then, feigning sleep for the final two hours of the trip.

* * *

“Sebastian, there you are,” Blaine squeals, practically falling into the taller’s arms, “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

“Well, here I am,” Sebastian chuckles softly, the tipsy boy in his arms the only reason he came back to one of these dreadful college parties. The last one had ended with him walking back to his dorm alone well past 3 am after a less than satisfying blow job. If Blaine hadn’t said he was attending this one, Sebastian definitely wouldn’t have either.

“I need to talk to you,” Blaine grins, his eyes watery and bright, his curls loose and sweaty against his forehead. But even with the sure signs of just how much he has already had to drink, Sebastian can’t help but think how gorgeous the shorter looks.

“What do you need to talk to me about?” He asks, lifting a hand to brush a few loose curls from Blaine’s eyes and decidedly not noticing how the other boy’s lashes flutter at the touch.

“Hmm, I need to give you your present.”

Sebastian frowns. His birthday had been just a few days before, but Blaine had already given him some vinyl records and a box of macaroons the night they celebrated, “My present? But you already gave me—”

“Shhhh, not that,” Blaine giggles, pressing his finger to Sebastian’s lips, “This is a different present,” He insists, grabbing Sebastian by the hand and tugging him up the stairs in search of an empty bedroom.

And Sebastian’s heart is absolutely not trying to beat out of his chest. No way.

They finally find one, and it’s surprisingly clean for a fraternity bro, the bed made up and only a small pile of laundry in the corner. Blaine pulls him into the room, letting go of his hand and shutting the door behind them before hurrying over to the bed and taking a seat on the end.

“Come sit with me,” Blaine grins, his words a bit slurred and his eyes shining.

Sebastian smiles softly, moving further into the room so he can sit beside Blaine, “B, what’s going on?”

“I’m giving you your present,” Blaine replies, struggling to fix his expression into something serious, “and I’m going to need you to pay attention, okay?”

“All right, all right,” Sebastian laughs, throwing up his hands in surrender, intoxicated by how delighted Blaine responds—until something he had never imagined happening hits Sebastian like a freight train.

While for most people, sneaking off into an empty bedroom at a college party usually only meant one thing, Sebastian had never imagined that Blaine Anderson would try to kiss him tonight, or ever. But that is exactly what is happening, soft pink lips puckered just in front of his face with closed eyes and rosy cheeks to match.

If he were a weaker man, Sebastian might have given in.

Sebastian backs up immediately, placing a gentle hand on Blaine’s chest and pushing him away, a sour feeling clawing up his throat as Blaine’s eyes open and look at him with confusion, “Blaine, what are you doing?” Sebastian asks carefully, afraid to hear the answer.

“I love you,” Blaine shrugs, smiling as if he just said the easiest words in the world.

Sebastian on the other hand feels suddenly drunk himself, the room spinning as his mouth drops open, “You-you what?”

“I love you,” Blaine says again, brows furrowing into annoyance, and whining, “Weren’t you listening?”

Sebastian swallows hard, his heart definitely making its escape now as the thundering in his chest fills his ears. His breathing seems to be out the window, too, as he tries to take a deep gulp of air, “B, you’re drunk. You don’t—”

“No, I’m not,” Blaine slurs, pressing a shaking hand to Sebastian’s chest, eyes welling with tears, “I’m not drunk,” He whispers, tears quickly cascading down his cheeks, “I’m in love with you.”

Sebastian so desperately wants to say it back, to kiss the other boy until they both collapse. But whether Blaine believes it or not, he _is_ drunk, and Sebastian refuses to say it back unless the other boy is sober.

Because right now, he isn’t even sure Blaine knows what he has just said.

Standing, Sebastian ignores the tears that sting at his own eyes, breathing heavily as he looks down at Blaine who is now wavering on the bed, a shaking hand planted on the sheets to keep him steady as the alcohol catches up with him even more than before.

“I’m gonna take you home, okay?” Sebastian sighs, running a hand over his face, chewing the inside of his cheek, and deliberately looking away when Blaine gazes up at him with tear-stained cheeks and red, glazed over eyes.

“Sebastian, why don’t you love me?”

It’s been two weeks.

Two decidedly long weeks since Sebastian helped a drunk, tear-exhausted Blaine stumble back to his dorm, tucking him into bed before heading back to his own room, uselessly climbing under the covers of his bed for a sleepless night.

Blaine had told Sebastian he loved him, and Sebastian hadn’t said it back.

Granted, Sebastian had thought Blaine wouldn’t remember anything from the night but going by the unanswered texts, the new seats in classes, and the constant cold shoulder, it seems some hindsight might have done him well.

Until one morning, Blaine slips into the seat beside him about ten minutes before class starts, passing a fresh coffee across the table to Sebastian who is staring openly at the boy who is finally deeming his presence worthy again.

“I got you a latte,” Blaine smiles shyly, “With a pinch of cinnamon, how you like it.”

Sebastian looks down at the cup placed in front of him, one side of his lips turning up into a smile as he looks back at Blaine.

“I thought you hated me,” He says with a wry smile.

Blaine sighs, lips turning down, “I could never hate you,” He says softly, shaking his head.

“You sure about that?” Sebastian chuckles lowly, “You’ve kind have been avoiding me.”

“I promise I don’t hate you,” Blaine groans, running a hand over his face, “I just…I was embarrassed…because of how drunk I was at the party.”

Sebastian bites his lip—so, maybe Blaine didn’t remember his sudden confession that night, maybe he doesn’t remember anything. But also, maybe he is pretending not to remember, “B, you don’t have to be embarrassed. God knows I’ve been drunk plenty of times,” He smirks, “It happens.”

“Still, I know you took me back to my dorm…so, thank you,” He smiles, taking a small sip of his coffee,

“You remember that?

“Uh, my roommate told me, actually,” Blaine tenses, chewing the inside of his cheek, “Can we be okay again?”

Sebastian nods, “I hate not seeing you every day. ”

Blaine lets out a deep breath of relief, “Me, too.”

At the front of the lecture hall, the professor is starting class, queuing up a PowerPoint and addressing all of the students, catching both Blaine and Sebastian’s attention as they turn forward in the seats.

However, after a beat, Sebastian leans over to Blaine, saying low enough only he can hear, “You doing anything tonight?”

Blaine shakes his head.

“ _Buffy_ marathon?”

* * *

“Listen,” Blaine starts. taking a deep breath as a batch of nerves bundles up in his chest just as the credits start to roll on the TV, “I know it’s probably not how you really want to spend your weekend, but, um,”

“But, what, killer?” Sebastian chuckles, giving Blaine an encouraging, easy grin as he sets aside a half-eaten bowl of popcorn. The past few hours had been great, the two friends back to their usual routine of sitting close on Sebastian's bed as they binge-watch tv. Unfortunately, that included Blaine keeping the crush he had been harboring for months still close to his heart.

“Are you still going with me to Brittany and Santana’s wedding next weekend?” He asks in a rush, biting his lip hard as he waits for Sebastian’s reply.

He had told Sebastian about the wedding weeks before, about how he wasn’t even sure if he was going to go. Everyone else there was bringing a date, and he didn’t want to go stag. Sebastian had offered then to go with, but after their two weeks of silence, Blaine wasn’t sure if the offer was still on the table.

“Well, that depends,” Sebastian smirks, crossing his arms loosely over his chest.

Blaine takes a sip of his coffee they had brewed before the last episode, swallowing hard, “Depends on what?”

“Is it a date?” Sebastian asks, licking his lips, the question and the action causing Blaine’s heart to thunder in his chest.

He huffs, shaking his head fervently, “Not if you don’t want it to be.”

“Blaine,” Sebastian sighs lightly, a teasing smile on his lips, “Is it a date?”

Blaine clutches the coffee mug in his hands a little too hard, looking down at his lap, “I would like it to be.”

“Then it would be my honor,” Sebastian says instantly, Blaine’s eyes shooting up to find a wide grin on his friend’s face, “Besides, it’ll give us the perfect opportunity to show off to your gremlin of an ex that you do have good taste in men after all.”

Blaine gaps for a moment too long, still in shock that Sebastian Smythe wants to be his _date_. But once his heart catches up with his brain, Blaine chuckles, rolling his eyes, “Whatever you say.”

“Oh, and Blaine?” Sebastian smiles, raising his brows and tipping his chin so there’s less than an inch between their faces.

“What?”

“About the party the other night,” Sebastian sighs, running a nervous hand through his hair.

Blaine groans, shaking his head, “Sebastian, we don’t have to talk about—"

“I love you, too,” Sebastian cuts him off, thrilling slightly at the way Blaine’s jaw drops and eyes widen.

“You—wait, you what?” The curly-haired boy asks, confusion evident in his voice.

“I love you,” Sebastian says again, this time with such earnest and the widest smile before leaning in and giving a very surprised yet very happy Blaine a sound kiss on the lips.


End file.
